


So... Text me maybe?

by FrerardCake



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Texting, virtual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/FrerardCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[2:31 pm]<br/>Hi<br/>[2:32 pm]<br/>Hi…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday. July 7th, 2012

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9821) by iknowitainteasy. 



> So... I had this idea while I was texting with my best friend. She helped me out a little, but she didn't want credits for the work and I have no idea why.  
> Also, the format of the story was based on 'Little Numbers' a Klaine fanfic. Not trying to stole anyone's work, I just liked the format and wanted to try it

[2:31 pm- From: Unknown]  
Hi  
[2:32 pm- From: Unknown]  
Hi…?  
[2:33 pm- From: Unknown]  
So… Aren’t you going to answer me Mikey? I need that comics bro! C’moooon!  
[2:35 pm- From: Unknown]  
Okay… Wrong number… I’m not ‘Mikey’  
[2:36 pm- From: Unknown]  
Fuck. Sorry. I was talking to my brother… I must have sent this to you by mistake.  
[2:37 pm- From: Unknown]  
‘s cool. I’m Frank  
[2:38 pm- From: Unknown]  
I’m Gerard


	2. Saturday. July 14th, 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This is part two... I have a few more already writen... Enjoy

[2:25 pm- From: Gerard]  
So… Hi Frank  
[2:30 pm- From: Frank]  
… Hi… Gerard…?  
[2:31 pm- From: Gerard]  
‘m bored :(  
[2:34 pm- From: Frank]  
Niiice  
[2:35pm- From: Frank]  
Why are you texting me again?  
[2:37pm- From: Gerard]  
1) ’m bored 2) I dreamed with you tonight!  
[3:00pm- From: Gerard]  
Frank? Are you there?  
[3:30 pm- From: Gerard]  
Heeeeelllloooo! Okay, you must be thinking I’m a weirdo because I dreamed with you… But it was with your texts, not with you.  
[3:45 pm- From: Gerard]  
Fine. Bye. Nice to meet you  
[5:30 pm- From: Frank]  
Sorry… Hi. You scared me  
[5:33 pm- From: Gerard]  
Hi! So… How old are you? Where do you live? What you do for a living!?  
[5:34 pm- From: Gerard]  
Sorry… Too creepy right?  
[5:35 pm- From: Frank]  
I’m 17  
[5:36 pm- From: Gerard]  
Cool! I’m 20 s:  
[5:37pm- From: Frank]  
Bye!


	3. Monday. October 25th, 2012

[5:30 pm- From: Gerard]  
I’m gonna kill myself  
[5:31 pm- From: Frank]  
Trolling is not cool bro  
[5:32 pm- From: Gerard]  
I’m not trolling. It’s all over for me. I can’t take this anymore! I hate my life!  
[5:32 pm- From: Gerard]  
I hate myself.  
[5: 33 pm- From: Frank]  
Dude. You are scaring me okay? Can you please stop texting me like this?  
[5:40 pm- From: Frank]  
Gerard?  
[5:44 pm- From: Frank]  
Geeeeeerrrraaaaarrrrddd!  
[5:50 pm- From: Frank]  
This is not funny dude. Answer my texts now  
[5:55 pm- From: Frank]  
GERARD!!!  
[5:56 pm- From: Frank]  
Fuck. Please. Answer the fucking texts!


	4. Thursday. October 27th, 2012

[4:41 pm- From: Gerard]  
Hi Frank.  
[4:45 pm- From: Frank]  
HI FRANK!? HI FRANK!? YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME MONDAY MR. GERARD! WHAT THE HELL WERE THOSE TEXTS!!?  
[4:46 pm- From: Gerard]  
No need to yell at me  
[4:47 pm- From: Frank]  
Fuck you. I don’t even know you and I freaked out!   
[4:49 pm- From: Gerard]  
Sorry… I tried to kill myself… But I’m alive… hehe…  
[4:51 pm- From: Frank]  
Go fuck yourself.   
[4:52 pm- From Gerard]  
Sorry for the texts…  
[10:55 pm- From: Frank]  
You up? My mom was home.   
[10:56 pm- From: Gerard]  
Oh… I thought you didn’t want to talk to me anymore…  
[10:58 pm- From: Frank]  
Wanna talk about something? I’m here if you need anything  
[11:00 pm- From: Gerard]  
I’m going to bed. Talk to you tomorrow. Xoxo   
[11:03 pm- From: Frank]  
Bye Gerard


	5. Friday. October 28th, 2012

[7:00 am- From: Frank]  
Morning Gerard!  
[7:01 am- From: Frank]  
Morning Gerard!  
[7:02 am- From: Frank]  
Morning Gerard!  
[7:03 am- From: Frank]  
Morning Gerard!  
[7:04 am- From: Frank]  
Morning Gerard!  
[7:05 am- From: Frank]  
Morning Gerard!  
[7:06 am- From: Gerard]  
Go fuck yourself kid.  
[7:07 am- From: Frank]  
I’m a morning person!  
[7:10 am- From: Gerard]  
Well… I’m not. Go to school Frank…  
[7:12 am- From: Frank]  
No school for me today. I’ll go shopping with my mom because my 18th b-day is Monday!  
[7:12 am- From: Gerard]  
Good to you.  
[10:40 am- From: Frank]  
Gerard?  
[10:42 am- From: Gerard]  
Are you bored?  
[10:42 am- From: Frank]  
AS HELL! Jamia and mom are choosing party decoration and I’m just sitting here like ‘I hate my life’  
[10:45 am- From: Gerard]  
LOL! Normal. They are girls. That’s what they do  
[10:46 am- From: Frank]  
Let’s talk about something. I just can’t get over those texts…  
[10:48 am- From: Gerard]  
Yeh… Sorry about that Frank…  
[10:50 am- From: Frank]  
So… What happened…?  
[10:52 am- From: Gerard]  
Well… I had a fight with my boyfriend and… He said I should kill myself because I was a fucking fag and not worth living.  
[10:53 am- From: Gerard]  
I got really high on pills and booze and kind of cut my wrists… I’m fine now though  
[10:54 am- From: Frank]  
Wow… That was heavy  
[10:54 am- From: Gerard]  
Sorry Frank…  
[10:55 am- From: Frank]  
No need to call me Frank. You can call me Frankie (: And… If you need someone to talk… I’m always here  
[10:56 am- From: Frank]  
Like… ALWAYS. ALWAYS.  
[10:58 am- From: Gerard]  
lol Thank you Frankie… So… I have to go now because I do have classes today… Talk to you later?  
[10:59 am- From: Frank]  
Sure. Bye Gee!

[7:31 pm- From: Gerard]  
Frankie?  
[7:32 pm- From: Frankie]  
I can’t talk now Gee… Daddy’s home. I’ll be right back  
[8:45 pm- From: Frankie]  
Hiiii!  
[8:46 pm- From: Gerard]  
You called me Gee… hihi  
[8:48 pm- From: Frankie]  
Oh! Sorry!  
[8:49 pm- From: Gerard]  
Nah, it’s okay. You can call me Gee! (:  
[8:50 pm- From: Gerard]  
How was your day? Did you have fun with the girls? Haha  
[8:52 pm- From: Frankie]  
My day sucked s: But at least I’ll get my fucking tattoo on Tuesday!  
[8:53 pm- From: Gerard]  
I hate needles *shivers*  
[8:54 pm- From: Frankie]  
I fucking love needles. I have piercings and I can’t believe I’ll finally get my tattoo! Gerard… Can I ask you something?  
[8:56 pm- From: Gerard]  
Sure…  
[8:57 pm- From: Frankie]  
Are you gay?  
[8:59 pm- From: Gerard]  
HAHA yeh! I’m gay!  
[9:02 pm- From: Frankie]  
Why are you laughing…?  
[9:03 pm- From: Gerard]  
I thought it was a big deal like… My last name. Which by the way is ‘Way’  
[9:05 pm- From: Frankie]  
Way? Gerard Way? Good to know lol! Mine is ‘Iero’ and how can… Being gay be not a big deal?  
[9:07 pm- From: Gerard]  
Well… It’s not a big deal because I’m… used to it…? It’s just who I am. A guy who likes other guys. Why the question?  
[9:15 pm- From: Frankie]  
Nothing! Nothing! Well… Night Gerard.  
[9:15 pm- From: Gerard]  
Night Frankie! Xoxo G


	6. Saturday. October 29th, 2012

[5:00 am- From: Gerard]  
Goodmorning sunshine!   
[5:04 am- From: Frankie]  
We barely know each other  
[5:04 am- From: Frankie]  
And it’s five am  
[5:05 am- From: Frankie]  
So go fuck yourself  
[5:05 am- From: Frankie]  
And let me sleep asshole  
[5:06 am- From: Gerard]  
Hehe… Isn’t it nice having someone waking you up at this time in the morning?  
[5:10 am- From: Frankie]  
Asshole. Troll. I’m fucking knocked out. I hate you.  
[5:10 am- From: Frankie]  
By the way, your name on my phone now is asshole  
[5:12 am- From: Asshole]  
You have my number saved? AWSOME! I have yours too, but your name is ‘Frankie’

[8:11 am- From: Frankie]  
Why? I mean… Why we have each other’s numbers saved? I mean… We don’t even know each other!  
[8:25 am- From: Asshole]  
We are… raising a friendship or something… Why you have my number saved?  
[8:26 am- From: Asshole]  
I have yours because I think you can be a nice person  
[8:30 am- From: Frankie]  
I don’t know why I have yours… I like saving people’s numbers so I know who it is  
[8:33 am- From: Frankie]  
So you are up!  
[8:34 am- From: Asshole]  
I didn’t sleep s:  
[8:35 am- From: Frankie]  
Are you okay? What’s going on?  
[8:36 am- From: Gerard]  
Nothing… I wasn’t in the mood to sleep, so I just sat there and painted a little  
[8:37 am- From: Frankie]  
I changed your name back. You are not an asshole  
[8:37 am- From: Frankie]  
So… You painted?   
[8:39 am- From: Gerard]  
Yep. I did. I go to NYSVA  
[8:40 am- From: Frankie]  
I heard of that school! It’s pretty good! You are an artist then! Wow! Awsome!  
[8:41 am- From: Gerard]  
What about you?  
[8:42 am- From: Frankie]  
I’m a senior if that’s what you wanna know  
[8:42 am- From: Frankie]  
I’m not comfortable with this kind of personal information to be honest Gerard  
[8:43 am- From: Gerard]  
Sorry. Hey… Don’t your parents wonder who you text all the time?  
[8:47 am- From: Frankie]  
Mom asked yesterday during dinner. I said ‘a guy I met’  
[8:47 am- From: Frankie]  
They don’t really care… They asked your name though  
[8:48 am- From: Gerard]  
What did you say?  
[8:49 am- From: Frankie]  
Gerard. Did I say something wrong?  
[8:51 am- From: Gerard]  
No, it’s good you didn’t lie! Maybe we can meet someday  
[9:05 am- From: Gerard]  
I was a creep again right?  
[09:25 am- From: Gerard creepie]  
Cool. I thought we were fine  
[10:00 am- From: Gerard creepie]  
Bye Frankie


	7. Monday. October 31st, 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I have just no idea if October 31st is on a Monday

[8:00 am- From: Gerard creepie]  
Happy birthday to you!  
[8:00 am- From: Gerard creepie]  
Happy birthday to you!  
[8:01 am- From: Gerard creepie]  
Happy birthday! Little Frankie!  
[08:01 am- From: Gerard creepie]  
Happy birthday to you!  
[08:03 am- From: Gerard creepie]  
Today is that special day when you can finally take care of yourself and get out of home!  
[08:05 am- From: Frankie]  
You remember!  
[08:06 am- From: Gerard creepie]  
I did! It’s your special day! And it’s Halloween! Nice birthday man!  
[08:07 am- From: Frankie]  
Thank you!  
[08:08 am- From: Frankie]  
Sorry I left the other day. I didn’t know what to say to that  
[8:09 am- From: Gerard creepie]  
Let me guess… You changed my name in your phone? Gee Creeper, stalker, weirdo…  
[08:09 am- From: Frankie]  
LOL no! Gerard creepie! That’s your name  
[08:10 am- From: Gerard creepie]  
So childish Frankie! I’m almost done with your birthday gift.  
[08:11 Am- From: Frankie]  
A birthday gift? You don’t have to!  
[08:13 am- From: Gerard just Gerard]  
I want to! I hope you like it by the way. Do you have any hobbies?  
[08:16 am- From: Frankie]  
I play guitar if that counts  
[08:17 am- From: Gerard just Gerard]  
Good :D I knew you liked guitars!  
[08:18 am- From: Frankie]  
Are you painting or drawing a guitar?  
[08:19 am- From: Gerard just Gerard]  
Wait and you will see! I’ll send you a picture today after you are back from school okay?  
[08:20 am- From: Frankie]  
It’s my birthday. No school for me!  
[08:21 am- From: Gerard just Gerard]  
You never go to school?   
[8:21 am- From: Gerard just Gerard]  
Well, I do xoxo Frankie  
[8:22 am- From: Frankie]  
Have a good day guy I barely know!

 

[04:02 pm- From: Gerard just Gerard]  
Hey, I just met you  
[04:02 pm- From: Frankie]  
NO  
[04:02 pm- From: Frankie]  
NO  
[04:03 pm- From: Frankie]  
NO!!  
[04:03 pm- From: Gerard just Gerard]  
And this is crazy  
[04:03 pm- From: Frankie]  
NOOOOOOO!!!  
[04:04 pm- From: Gerard just Gerard]  
LOOOOOOOL just kidding Frankie!   
[04:05 pm- From: Gerard just Gerard]  
By the way, I just finished your birthday gift!  
[04:06 pm- From: Frankie]  
You didn’t have to Gerard!  
[04:07 pm- From: Gerard]  
But I wanted to. So… I’ll send you a picture of it later okay?  
[04:08 pm- From: Frankie]  
Why later? D:  
[04:09 pm- From: Gerard]  
I’m going to my brother’s now s:  
[04:10 pm- From: Frankie]  
If you are texting and driving I’ll kill you!  
[04:20 pm- From: Frankie]  
I knew you were texting and driving u.u

 

[08:00 pm- From: Gerard]  
So… Here it is  
[08:00pm- From: Gerard]  
http://s.ecrater.com/stores/137022/4b12ec591ff38_137022n.jpg  
[08:01 pm- From: Gerard]  
Hope you like it 

 

[09:33 pm- From: Frankie]  
OMFG! That’s beautiful! Thank you Gee!!  
[09:33 pm- From: Gerard]  
Really? I had those things around and I though… Well… Why not (:  
[09:34 pm- From: Frankie]  
Maybe someday I’ll wear it!  
[09:35 pm- From: Gerard]  
Does that means that we will meet in person?  
[09:36 pm- From: Frankie]  
MAYBE someday :D   
[09:37 pm- From: Frankie]  
I have to go. Goodnight!  
[09:38 pm- From: Gerard]  
Happy birthday and goodbye Frankie xoxo G


	8. Friday. November 4th, 2012

[08:00 am- From: Frankie]  
Gee?   
[08:01 am- From: Gerard]  
Yes?  
[08:02 am- From: Frankie]  
Are you okay? You didn’t text me since my birthday  
[08:05 am- From: Gerard]  
‘m ok  
[08:06 am- From: Frankie]  
How’s it going?! Is it weird that I missed you?  
[08:10 am- From: Gerard]  
Fuck off kid! Stop texting me!  
[08:11 am- From: Frankie]  
Okay...

 

[10:43 am- From: Asshole Way]  
Frankie? Hey!  
[10:50 am- From: Asshole Way]  
I just wanted you to know that, those texts, they weren’t mine. My boyfriend Bert was with my phone   
[10:52 am- From: Asshole Way]  
He spent a few nights here and was kinda jelous of you  
[10:53 am- From: Asshole Way]  
He texted you back, not me

 

[12:55 pm- From: Frankie]  
Ok. How’s it going?  
[12:56 pm- From: Way]  
Normal. I’m back with Bert. He said sorry and bought me flowers and shit like that  
[12:57 pm- From: Frankie]  
Did you have ‘I love you ’ sex?  
[12:58 pm- From: Way]  
More of ‘Hey fucker, I want you tight ass back around my dick’ sex  
[12:59 pm- From: Frankie]  
Awkward...  
[01:02 pm- From: Way]  
Sorry... That’s the kind of guy he is though... Strong, ‘macho’, he thinks he’s the best... What can I do? I love him  
[01:06 pm- From: Frankie]  
That’s weird... I mean, I thought gays were all kind of... girly and shit...  
[01:07 pm- From: Way]  
Hahaha not all of them are. And you? How’s your life buddy?  
[01:08 pm- From: Frankie]  
Pretty much the same. I still have to go to school... Only diference is that now I’m in and out of home whenever I want  
[01:10 pm- From: Way]  
Are you working now?  
[01:12 pm- From: Frankie]  
I’m playing some shows in dirty midnight clubs since I was 16 if that’s what you call ‘work’  
[01:14 pm- From: Way]  
Really? That’s really cool! What’s your band’s name?  
[01:15 pm- From: Frankie]  
Pencey Prep  
[01:16 pm- From: Way]  
Really cool Frankie, maybe I’ll go see you playing some day (:  
[01:17 pm- From: Gerard]  
Fuck. Bert’s home. Xoxo  
[01:20 pm- From: Frankie]  
Bye Gee... s:

 

[02:33 am- From: Gerard]  
Hi Frankie!  
[02:40 am- From: Frankie]  
It’s 2 in the fucking morning!  
[02:41 am- From: Gerard]  
Sorry... I just can’t sleep...  
[02:43 am- From: Frankie]  
Did Bert keep you up all night? Hehe...  
[02:44 am- From: Gerard]  
My ass is kinda sore actually... s:  
[02:45 am- From: Frankie]  
Did he hurt you?   
[02:46 am- From: Gerard]  
Relax Frankie, I’m fine... It was kinda ‘Rawr’ today, nothing much  
[02:47 am- From: Frankie]  
Does it... Hurt?  
[02:48 am- From: Gerard]  
Not as much as in the begining! Anyway, how was your day?  
[02:50 am- From: Frankie]  
Normal  
[03:00 am- From: Gerard]  
Sleep well Frankie


	9. Saturday. November 15th. 2012

[08:00 am- From: Frankie]  
Morning Gee! 

 

[10:00 am- From: Gerard]  
Sorry Frankie... Bert was around  
[10:01 am- From: Frankie]  
I don’t like your boyfriend u.u  
[10:03 am- From: Gerard]  
You don’t even know him!  
[10:05 am- From: Frankie]  
When he’s around you can’t text me! What the fuck!?  
[10:07 am- From: Gerard]  
Well... You don’t have to like him!He’s not your boyfriend!  
[10:10 am- From: Frankie]  
That’s cause I’m not a fag! Thank you very much  
[10:12 am- From: Gerard]  
Thanks for calling me fag!  
[10:13 am- From: Frankie]  
You know I didn’t mean that  
[10:15 am- From: Gerard]  
Well... Maybe Bert’s right. I shouldn’t be talking to you  
[10:16 am- From: Frankie]  
Wow! Go there with your little boyfriend then fag! You both should record porn. Rough porn where he turns your ‘tight ass’ to pieces and cum in your face  
[10:17 am- From: Gerard]  
Well! He likes my ass! Bye kid!  
[10:19 am- From: Frankie]  
Text me again when you decide to be a man for once


	10. Sunday. November 30th. 2012

[03:30 am- From: Unknown]  
Sos- G  
[03:31 am- From: Frankie]  
What you want?  
[03:35 am- From: Unknown]  
I need your help Frankie. Call my brother please... Tell him togo over to Bert’ mom. Please Frankie. Please.  
[03:35 am- From: Frankie]  
I don’t have his number...  
[03:40 am- From: Unknown]  
He’s with my phone


	11. Sunday. November 30th. 2012

-Err… Hello…?  
-GERARD!? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!!??  
-Sorry… It’s not Gerard… It’s Frank  
-I thought that… What you want?  
-He just sent me some messages asking for help… Go over to Bert’s mom… I don’t know…  
-Bert’s mom? Fuck but…. Thank you “Frankie”

 

[08:30 am-From: Gerard]  
Thank you Frankie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Am I killing you? I hope so xD


	12. Sunday. November 30th. 2012

[12:15 pm- From: Frankie]  
You are welcome… What the fuck happened Gerard?  
[12:18 pm- From: Gerard]  
Long story. Let’s just say you were right not liking Bert.  
[12:19 pm- From: Frankie]  
I’m here if you wanna talk…  
[12:20 pm- From: Gerard]  
I know Frankie. Thank you

 

[04:30 pm- From: Frankie]  
So… Sorry for what I said…  
[04:35 pm- From: Gerard]  
You were right. I was wrong. I was fucking stupid. Don’t need to be sorry  
[04:36 pm- From: Frankie]  
What happened?  
[04:40 pm- From: Gerard]  
Nothing important Frankie… Nothing important.  
[04:41 pm- From: Frankie]  
Okay… Why you texted me? Couldn’t you call your brother? He was with you phone  
[04:45 pm- From: Gerard]  
Well… Would you believe me if I said… That I don’t know my phone number but I know yours?  
[04:46 pm- From: Frankie]  
That’s… Creepy…  
[04:49 pm- From: Gerard]  
I know… Well… At least you helped… thank you  
[04:50 pm- From: Frankie]  
You don’t really wanna tell me what happened?  
[04:55 pm- From: Gerard]  
You don’t need to worry about it Frankie. It was nothing  
[04:57 pm- From: Frankie]  
That’s why you called me in the middle of the night right? Because it was nothing  
[05:01 pm- From: Gerard]  
I didn’t call you. I texted you  
[05:05 pm- From: Frankie]  
Whatever…  
[05:05 pm- From: Frankie]  
Sorry for calling you a fag. I felt bad about it later  
[05:07 pm- From: Gerard]  
I’m a fag. Don’t worry  
[05:08 pm- From: Frankie]  
You are not one  
[05:14 pm- From: Gerard]  
Hush. You don’t know what you are saying. I have to go… I have exams… xoxo  
[05:15 pm- From: Frankie]  
Exams? What kind? Why? Xo

[10:22 pm- From: Gerard]  
Just some stupid exams the doctors wanted me to do before I went home  
[10:23 pm- From: Frankie]  
You were at a hospital!?   
[10:25 pm- From: Gerard]  
Don’t worry  
[10:26 pm- From: Frankie]  
Tell me what happened or I’ll… I’ll…   
[10:28 pm- From: Gerard]  
Bert was drunk. He kidnapped me. Dragged me over to his mom’s. Raped me. Kicked and punched me and left me without food or water for three days  
[10:29 pm- From: Gerard]  
Happy now?  
[10:30 pm- From: Frankie]  
I’m sorry Gee… I…  
[10:32 pm- From: Gerard]  
Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault that right now I must have a shit load of blood illness and maybe even AIDS  
[10:33 pm-From: Gerard]  
I’m tired Frank. Good night.   
[10:33 pm- Form: Frankie]  
Good night Gee… xoxo


	13. Monday. November 1st, 2012

[08:02 am-From: Gerard]  
Morning Frank :D  
[08:03 am- From: Frankie]  
Morning Gee! Wazzup?  
[08:04 am- From: Gerard]  
Nothing much. You?  
[08:05 am- From: Frankie]  
Christmas’ coming!  
[08:06 am- From: Gerard]  
Yeh…  
[08:07 am- From: Frankie]  
And I know you are not a killer! So… What about… Maybe.. We could meet before Christmas…?  
[08:08 am- From: Gerard]  
Really? I’d like to Frankie… But I don’t think that… I could go out so soon… I mean… I need some results first and…  
[08:09 am- From: Frankie]  
Oh… Okay then… What are you doing up so early?  
[08:11 am- From: Gerard]  
I can’t sleep… You?  
[08:14 am- From: Frankie]  
I slept at Jamia’s. They wake up early here.  
[08:16 am- From: Gerard]   
We need a serious conversation little sir!   
[08:20 am- From: Frankie]  
Nothing much happened  
[08:22 am- From: Gerard]  
Well… Go give your girl some attention!  
[08:30 am- From: Frankie]  
Talk to you later Gee!

 

[08:34 pm- From: Frankie]  
:D  
[08:35 pm- From: Gerard]  
Hey Frankie. How was your day?  
[08:36 pm- From: Frankie]  
Pretty normal. Your?  
[08:45 pm- From: Gerard]  
Yeh… Boring. Did you know Disney doesn’t air Lizzie anymore?  
[08:46 pm- From: Frankie]  
McGuire? Yeh… It’s been something like… 11 years or so…  
[09:00 pm- From: Frankie]  
Gee…?  
[09:00 pm- From: Gerard]  
Sorry, I was crying because TV programs… Wanna pizza? I found one on the fridge  
[09:03 pm- From: Frankie]  
Man… Is it green? If so, don’t eat it, trust me  
[09:05 pm- From: Gerard]  
Better order some… Hold on  
[09:06 pm- From: Frankie]  
HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD ON IF YOU FEEL LIKE LETTING GO (8  
[09:30 pm- From: Gerard]  
Isn’t that… Good Charlotte?

[09:31 pm- From: Frankie]  
You like *--*  
[09:32 pm- From: Gerard]  
LOL NOPE

[10:33 pm- From: Gerard]  
Mad?  
[10:34 pm- From: Frankie]  
Shower. How was your pizza?  
[10:35 pm- From: Gerard]  
Good…. Your shower?  
[10:36 pm- From: Frankie]  
Wet.   
[10:41 pm- From: Gerard]  
LOL  
[11:20 pm- From: Gerard]  
Frankie…?  
[11:59 pm- From: Gerard]  
I guess you slept… Good night xoxo

[03:25 pm- From: Frankie]  
Night :*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!  
> Sorry... I know I'm late with this... hehe don't kill me?


	14. Tuesday. November 2nd, 2012

[08:10 am- From: Frankie]  
Morning! What are you doing?  
[08:15 am- From: Gerard]  
Good morning Frankie! I’m just painting a little!  
[08:16 am-From: Gerard]  
You inspired me… Kind of…  
[08:20 am- from: Frankie]  
Really? What are you drawing?  
[08:21 am- From: Gerard]  
You and your girl cuddling on the couch… Well… What I think you and your girl look like cuddling on the couch  
[08:22 am- From: Frankie]  
Omfg this is so cute Gee!  
[08:23 am-From: Gerard]  
You know Frankie… I’d like to know how you look like…  
[08:24 am- From: Frankie]  
Me too… Are you still at the hospital…?  
[08:25 am- From: Gerard]  
No… I’m actually at My mom’s right now…Jersey…  
[08:26 am- From: Frankie]  
Really? Wow… We are kind of close man! So… If you send me a picture of you I can send you one of me!  
[08:27 am- From: Gerard]  
Sure, just hold on a second…  
[08:50 am- From: Gerard]  
Here it is… The best I could find, sorry…  
http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8rxh1NKFW1rs7fado1_250.jpg

[08:50 am- From: Gerard]  
Your turn :D  
[08:51 am- From: Frankie]  
Omg you look SOOOOOO cute! Okay, hold on  
[08:59 am- From: Frankie]  
I only have ugly pictures or live ones so… Can it be one where I’m playing…?  
[09:00 am- From: Gerard]  
Sure  
[09:02 am- From: Frankie]  
Here it is!  
http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8h7dxqhQg1r0xvwpo1_400.jpg  
[09:03 am- From: Gee]  
I have no words. You look so… CUTE!  
[09:04 am- From: Frankie]  
Nah! You look much better. And that camera?  
[09:05 am- From: Gee]  
School project…  
[09:06 am- From: Gee]  
Frankie, I have to go okay? Talk to you later? Okay? Xoxo  
[09:07 am- From: Frankie]  
xo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I insert images here?


	15. Friday. November 5th, 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just take a look! Who's back!?? I AM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCKKK!!!  
> So... Yeh... I'd like if you left a coment because that'd make me really fucking happy and... Every 100 coments I get I'll write a ficlet when this fic's over (only if you want, bc you must be tired as hell and stuff)  
> So... Yeh.... Go read now
> 
>  
> 
> xoxoxo

[09:07 am- From: Gee]  
‘m baaaaack!  
[09:08 am- From: Frankie]  
Wazzup?  
[09:09 am- From: Gee]  
My Dick  
[09:09 am- From: Gee]  
LOL JK  
[09:10 am- From: Frankie]  
It’s nine in the fucking morning man....  
[09:11 am- From: Gee]  
Wow! Mr. Morning! Sorry! Nota t school?  
[09:12 am- From: Frankie]  
Nope. Sick at home s:  
[09:13 am- From: Gee]  
What’s wrong?  
[09:14 am- From: Frankie]  
My body sucks. Weather changes and I get sick  
[09:15 am- From: Gee]  
:( Sad… Well… I have a surprise for you. I hope you don’t think I’ve been stalking you or anything  
[09:17 am- From: Frankie]  
What’s that…?  
[09:19 am- From: Gee]  
So… If you go to the mail… Now you have a PO box and there’s a small surprise for you  
[09:20 am- From: Frankie]  
You are such a creep…. I’ll see if mom lets me go and I’ll check it out  
[09:23 am- From: Gee]  
Great. Call me if you need details. Gtg, cooking for Mikey. Xoxo  
[09:24 am- From: Frankie]  
Xoxo ily

 

[04:13 pm- From: Frankie]  
You little fucker ilysm omfg!!!!  
[04:13 pm- From: Frankie]  
ilysm   
[04:13 pm- From: Frankie]  
ilysm   
[04:13 pm- From: Frankie]  
ilysm   
[04:13 pm- From: Frankie]  
ilysm   
[04:14 pm- From: Gee]  
Frankie did you get my gift for you?  
[04:15 pm- From: Frankie]  
I’m wearing it right now. Thank you so much Gee!!!  
[04:16 pm- From: Gee]  
Really? Welcome. I thought it ended up a little girly but… Yeh…   
[04:17 pm- From: Frankie]  
No no no I loved it. So much! I’m never taking it off! So.. Hey… Do you have plans for Christmas?  
[04:20 pm- From: Gee]  
Nah… I would probably go back to NY… Why?  
[04:24 pm- From: Frankie]  
Just… Wanted to know…Like… We should go out… Buy Christmas stuff maybe…?  
[04:25 pm- From: Gee]  
Your family will think I’m a pedo  
[04:26 pm- From: Frankie]  
Are you one?  
[04:26 pm- From: Gee]  
Nope  
[04:27 pm- From: Frankie]  
That’s what a pedo would say lol  
[04:28 pm- From: Gee]  
Well then. We can set the details later. I gtg to a party with Mikey xoxo  
[04:30 pm- From: Frankie]  
Xoxo… I’ll be home bored then ):


	16. Thursday. November 22nd, 2012

[09:00 am- From: Gee]  
I’m thankful for texting you  
[09:08 am- From: Frankie]  
You call it texting me!? It’s been weeks since we last spoke! What the fuck happened to you!?  
[09:10 am- From: Gee]  
Sorry Frankie... Stuff at home...  
[09:11 am- From: Frankie]  
Huh

[10:12 am- From: Gee]  
Wanna go shopping on Black Friday with me?   
[10:22 am- From: Gee]  
Frankie?  
[10:45 am- From: Gee]  
Black Friday. Shopping. You and Me. Wanna go?  
[10:50 am- From: Frankie]  
What’s the deal? You gonna rape me?  
[10:51 am- From: Gee]  
Lol no. Just wanted to... Hang out  
[10:52 am-From: Frankie]  
w/e  
[10:53 am- From: Gee]  
Great. Monroeville Mall tomorrow. See you at 12pm.   
[10:55 am- From: Frankie]  
You going now?   
[10:56 am- From: Gee]  
Sorry Frankie, I have my own life… I can’t text you all day  
[10:57 am- From: Frankie]  
12 pm

[3:03 pm- From: Gee]  
Frankie? Hey! I can talk now!  
[03:55 pm- From: Gee]  
Ignoring me?  
[04:30 pm- From: Gee]  
You are so fucking childish Frank… oh my god!  
[04:35 pm- From: Frankie]  
^^ yup. I saw your text and thought I’d answer after a long shower… And some shaving and cleaning my lip ring and guitar :D  
[04:36 pm- From: Gee]  
You are a fucking asshole and I hate you u.u  
[04:37 pm- From: Frankie]  
Owwwww! I love you too   
[04:50 pm- From: Gee]  
Dress nice tomorrow?  
[04:51 pm- From: Frankie]  
Why?  
[04:51 pm- From: Gee]  
I’m gonna rape you :)   
[04:53 pm- From: Frankie]  
Oh! Yeh! Of course! It’s not rape if I’m willing!  
[04:55 pm- From: Frankie]  
Oh my God… What are we even saying!? O.o  
[04:56 pm- From: Gee]  
Lol I have no idea!! Delete those texts or someone will think shit  
[05:00 pm- From: Frankie]  
Deleted :D  
[05:01 pm- From: Gee]  
Here too   
[05:01 pm- From: Gee]  
Whatchadoing?  
[05:02 pm- From: Frankie]  
Texting you  
[05:03 pm- From: Gee]  
I gotta go :(   
[05:04 pm- From: Frankie]  
I hate you and I hope you run out of cigarettes  
[05:05 pm- From: Gee]  
First: that was mean. Second: Bye bye, love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! *hides from rocks* Hope you read and enjoy this one!! I missed you people! I'm working on a new fic and I hope you like it! Check out my LJ for more news about this one and future works and all  
> http://gaah-777.livejournal.com/tag/so...%20texte%20me%20maybe


End file.
